1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle grip to be detachably fixed to a disposable camera equipped with a spool of film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable cameras have been widely used for snapping.
When taking a snapshot of a baby or a very young child, a person holding a disposable camera in hand usually utters some words such as "cheese" or "Hey" in the hope of calling or drawing attention to the camera.
Such disposable cameras are so small that the holding of a camera in hand is not easy. What with its small size and what with its light weight, the camera cannot be held stably in hand, and therefore, the pictures thus taken are liable to lack sharpness in images.
Such disposable cameras have no straps, and therefore, they are not convenient for carrying.